


El Clásico和一杯咖啡

by XavIniesta685



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Men's Football RPF
Genre: American Gods AU, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685
Summary: 死亡是宇宙的性爱做爱便是真实的存在——阿多尼斯旧文存档
Relationships: FC Barcelona (Character)/Real Madrid (Character)
Kudos: 9





	El Clásico和一杯咖啡

“你的力量来源是什么？悠久的历史？辉煌的战绩？堆积如山的奖杯？——还是手上累累的鲜血？”  
河床挤过大声欢呼喝彩的人群，努力将话筒伸过擂台的栏杆，抢着想吸引皇马的注意力，挂着记者牌的他抢在其他同行之前大声问，在看清皇马的那一刻，他问出了最后一句。  
后者在最后一拳把巴萨击倒在地后，双腿颤抖着站了起来。他身上裹满尘土与汗水，金色长发几乎被血染成红色，眼睛狂暴地外翻，眼角有血痂粘着，鼻梁骨断了。他的喉结上下移动，强壮的胸肌剧烈地收缩与舒张。  
他赢了。他像狼王一般捍卫了他自己的领地，这里是伯纳乌！  
他站在擂台上，仰起头，发出了一声只有狼人、巨人或者地底的古魔才能发出的吼声，咆哮如海啸，震撼着整个名为伯纳乌的黑暗地下拳场。  
面前的那具尸体倒在血泊里，胸骨被打裂了，手臂被扭曲成不自然的姿势，脊椎被他最后一拳打折，在血渐渐离开他的身体的时候，只有那对同时燃烧着海蓝与火焰的眼睛愤怒而不甘地暴瞪着。  
那声嘶吼回音散去，站在擂台下的观众们如梦初醒般爆发出掌声，当然也有很多巴萨的支持者，或者说好友，比如拉玛西亚和阿贾克斯，发出阵阵嘘声。  
他被惹恼了，失败者不值得拥有支持者。他朝巴萨的尸体上吐了口唾沫，转身跳下擂台，朝伯纳乌的出口走去。  
“先生？”河床跟在皇马后面，试探性地问了第二句，“您听见我的问题了吗？”  
“……是我理解错了，还是南美的神跟欧洲的不一样？”赢了战斗，皇马的心情显然好了起来，连平时懒得搭理的外国记者都有兴致回答问题了。“这不是很显然的事情吗？”

“全世界的俱乐部都一样。”河床严肃地说，“我只是想亲口听你说出来，这样我才能编一些东西跟阿根廷的国家报交差。记者很难做的，神也要养家糊口啊，你知道南美的足球衰落得多厉害，我们……”  
“停，别说了，”这些来自穷地方的神总是喜欢吹嘘自己过去多厉害，皇马不以为然地翻了个白眼，“我回答你的问题，答案就是，我的力量来源，来源于为我每年每个人献祭两百欧元的二十万会员，还有全球范围内三亿的球迷。”  
“他们对我的爱，对我的崇拜，构成了我的力量。”  
“也构成了我。我变成了信仰，我变成了神。”  
*  
*  
“伤口愈合太慢了，说明你的球迷今晚对你很失望，对你的爱减少了。”拉玛西亚说，他是一副十五六岁少年的模样，架着巴萨一瘸一拐地走回马德里的酒店的房间里，帮巴萨洗去浑身血污，又给躺在床上的巴萨递来一杯酒，巴萨一饮而尽。  
“要是今晚十二点之前好不了就烦了，操！”巴萨很大声地骂了一句，皇马看到他的伤痕会兴奋，会嘲笑他失去了人心而力量尽失，然后更残酷地折磨他。  
拉玛西亚叹了口气，“梅西尽力了，没赢不是他的错。我老是觉得你买阿图尔和德容是个蠢主意，阿莱尼亚和普吉不好吗？教练老是不给他们机会，你看看里杰卡尔德时代，小白每场都有几十分钟的出场时间，这才是练就大师的正确做法。你看看法蒂踢得多好！”  
“你就是偏袒你自己培养的球员。”巴萨干巴巴地指出，“哈维和瓜迪奥拉都很看好德容，这就够了。”  
拉玛西亚本来还想说什么，不过他显然不打算反驳哈维和佩普的观点，于是他耸了耸肩，爬上床钻进被窝，让自己紧紧挨着巴萨。他知道巴萨喜欢自己贴着他的感觉，就像搂着自己的小狗狗，能让他心情放松下来。巴萨漫不经心地抚摸着他卷卷的棕色头发。  
“说起来，这个契约到底是怎么回事？”半晌拉玛西亚突然说，“我1971年才出生，没人给我讲过你们过去的事，你们到底是为什么会订下契约，每次国家德比后输的那一方要自愿被对方以性的形式羞辱？而且还得当着所有人的面？”

“我也忘了。”巴萨迷迷瞪瞪地说。  
“我不信。”  
“那你说说，为什么全世界无论哪里的死敌打架都叫德比（Derby），米兰德比、马德里德比，唯独我和他叫做El Clasico（经典赛）？”  
拉玛西亚显然被这个问题问住了，“我没想过……是啊，为什么呢？”  
巴萨耸了耸肩，“这个名字的历史就跟我跟他之间的约定那样历史悠久，但我真的忘了。”  
“也许不久的将来，我和卡斯蒂亚——”  
“休想！“巴萨凶巴巴地威胁道，“你不准搞这些。你还是个小孩。”  
拉玛西亚不满地抱起双臂。  
等最后一块肌肉长好，他活动了一下身子，然后掀起被子从床上溜下去。时间快到了，他得穿上皇马指定的衣服去伯纳乌，那里有El Clasico的赛后趴，他们的老传统了。  
他走到酒店的卫生间里照了照镜子，被打断的骨头已经复位，撕裂的肌肉也已经长好了，但全身仍旧布满淤青。  
上次国家德比战败是挺遥远的记忆了，他不太记得了，是巴尔韦德刚刚来的超级杯吗？还是其他的？两年半快三年了，巴尔韦德也走了，他又一次需要在所有俱乐部的眼皮底下接受失败的惩罚。  
神是不会死的，除非世界上最后一个该俱乐部的球迷也死去，否则球迷的爱所凝聚成的实体永生不灭。这是他的荣耀，也是他的诅咒，无论他愿不愿意，El Clasico注定会举办到足球本身毁灭那一刻。即使被打得生命特征全无，他们也可以缓慢地吸收信徒的崇拜而复活。  
所以他们想出了比死更美妙的惩罚……  
他没什么可抱怨的，当年是他自己在内战后跟皇马签下那纸契约。  
在跟西甲其他队伍比赛时，他们只要打败对方、拿到三分就会满足，但只有遇到对方，进行国家德比时，他们会疯了般地撕咬与挥拳，只要对方还有一口气就绝不在下手时手软。

他们之间的恨承载了太多，一开始他们视这样的战斗为荣誉，但随着时间流逝，反复杀死对方已经变成了一种无穷无尽的疲惫游戏，开始变得无聊。无聊的战斗循环释放不出浩瀚如星海的仇恨，他们都被无法发泄的恨折磨得遍体鳞伤，最后，他没有说谎，他是真不记得了，总之他们达成了协议，签好了契约，失败者要在比赛当日午夜十二点后到达他们战斗的地下拳馆，和他们自己的俱乐部主场同名，然后在所有愿意来参观的神眼皮底下，被另一个人公开羞辱。  
这时，球迷已经散场，普通人第二天都要上班，要早早回家睡觉，但欧洲大大小小的俱乐部，成百上千个神，都不会错过这个乐子。  
“至今为止国家德比都没有在欧冠决赛中上演过，真遗憾啊，”有一次巴萨听见利物浦跟阿森纳在说，“我迫不及待地想看赢的那一方会怎么对待输球的。”  
“我当然希望巴萨输。”阿森纳舔了舔嘴唇说，然后两个英国人一起大笑起来。  
今晚算便宜皇马了，巴萨恨恨地想，套上一条卡斯蒂亚送来的芭蕾舞式的洁白舞裙，把白色丝袜拉过膝盖，啪地一声扣上裤袜带，最后戴上雪花形状的纯白头饰。他端详着镜子里的自己，蕾丝纱裙随着他转身发出“嚓嚓”的摩擦声，显得他裙边下的屁股越发挺翘。斗士的强壮体魄跟这一套柔美的服饰极不协调，如同一头蓝鲸在动物园里怯生生地游动，好像要跑去参加什么滑稽秀，他翻了个白眼，只有皇马那种病态般喜欢白色的人才会对此兴奋到硬起来。  
这种属于皇马的纯白色球衣，看似质朴，实则咄咄逼人，而且散发着与众不同的坦率的邪气。（1）  
有一次他胜利的时候，忘了是梅西晒球衣那次还是他帽子戏法的那个4-3，他命令皇马全身涂上印第安式的红黄条纹来见他，必须是整整齐齐的八条，四条红四条黄，加泰罗尼亚旗帜的颜色。皇马走进诺坎普，灯光一打到他脸上，全场就爆发出了雷鸣般的哄笑声，阿贾克斯和马竞笑得快把腰弯到地上，皇马气得耳朵都红了。  
不知道皇马那次用了什么颜料，一手捏上去黏黏糊糊的，掩盖了惨白的刺眼肤色，比之前几次都更好操。他射在对方脸上后漫不经心地将白色黏液涂开，混进了红与黄的条纹里。  
其实没必要那么麻烦，他只要看着对方受辱的绝望表情就能硬到射上一百次。有那么两三次他成功地让对方哭了出来，那是值得收藏的回忆。这种珍贵经历一开始是拜克鲁伊夫所赐，巴萨历史上第一次也是唯一一次在伯纳乌灌皇马五球。那晚皇马被他干得哭出了声，躺在色情的白色黏液与汗水中的皇马愤怒地盯着他，金发被搅得一团糟，脏得看不出原来的颜色。他俯下身子埋在对方耳边问是不是害怕我了，是不是害怕我了？

他闭着眼睛都知道皇马要骂什么，在他发出任何音节前巴萨率先咬住了他的嘴唇，很用力，无论对方怎么挣扎都不松口，直到他感到有湿滑的液体流过他的牙龈，直到鼻子里充满血腥味。  
但今晚他才是战败那个。时间快到了，巴萨叹了口气，站起来试了试脚上的高跟鞋好不好走，然后转头拧开了门，迈进了马德里的汹涌夜色中。  
*  
*  
“你觉不觉得我们就像在一个疯狂的搏击俱乐部里？”有一回欧冠小组赛，巴萨跟曼城在比赛结束后坐在替补席上唠嗑时，忽然有感而发。（他输了，1-3，被曼城狠狠打了一顿，现在腰酸背痛）。  
“你说那部电影？皮特和诺顿演那个？”高大健美的英国人眨了眨他跟布偶猫似的天蓝色的眼睛，如冰晶般清澈透亮。  
他其实本来没指那部电影，但觉得这样说也没错，就点了点头。  
“噢不，我们确实够疯狂，但精神分裂？四处打砸抢烧？”  
巴萨想解释一番，比如他们要用战斗给球迷带来愉悦，这是一种刻在骨子里的毁灭欲；比如球队内乱他见过太多次了，主席和高层矛盾、主席和教练矛盾、主席和球员矛盾、教练和球员矛盾、球员之间矛盾，每来一次他都要跟精神分裂似的爆炸；比如大球队四处挖小球队的资源，跟打砸抢烧没啥区别……但抬起头看到曼城单纯而正直的眼神，就摇了摇头，把话吞了回去。  
曼城是他的好友，当然，主要是瓜迪奥拉的缘故。但他们基本上除了严肃足球外就没啥其他可谈的了，人生经历相差太远，组成球迷的主要人群也天差地别。巴萨曾有一次想通过曼彻斯特和利物浦两座城市的矛盾来向他解释他和皇马的矛盾，但曼城还忙着跟曼联掰扯到底谁能代表曼彻斯特，而且英国也没有一个城市想独立……好吧，英国真正想独立的地区，比如苏格兰和威尔士等，骄傲地拥有自己的国家队，能参加世界杯的那种。巴萨很羡慕，加泰罗尼亚联队从未有过这种特权。  
理论上说，任何俱乐部和其他俱乐部都是潜在的竞争关系，能够与自己保持较长时间的友好关系的神少之又少。

他其他的一些好友，阿贾克斯被博斯曼法案重创后就再也没有了当欧洲之王的野心，每次见面不是拉着他回忆往昔峥嵘岁月稠就是打听他家小妖。贝蒂斯不够出色，神户胜利船根本不在欧洲。马竞呢，只有在恨皇马这一点上和他同仇敌忾，他们俩之间的谈话内容大部分是一起抱怨皇马多罪恶，只要话题一离开皇马，他和马竞互相辱骂还来不及。思来想去，跟他在内心深处某些地方有共鸣的，居然只有那一个人。  
“你敢约皇马喝杯咖啡吗？”有一次拉玛西亚突然问他。  
巴萨翻了翻眼睛，“然后我们大打出手把咖啡店拆了，老板打电话报警了。”  
“你们都打了一百多年了，连一杯咖啡的友谊时间都挤不出来？”  
“我不行，”巴萨拒绝了，“我见到他的脸就想吐，估计他对我也是，根本说不出话也喝不下咖啡。”  
拉玛西亚怀疑地盯着他，“真的吗？”  
*  
*  
真的吗？  
他一边走路一边思考。  
从巴萨球员下榻的酒店走到伯纳乌需要一段距离，将近午夜了，夜生活精彩的马德里仍然人来人往，他的高跟鞋踏在石板路上发出“嗒嗒“的有节奏的声音，有几个喝醉了还可能磕高了的男孩冲他吹口哨。  
他要去的不是球场伯纳乌，是他们角斗场的那个，位于马德里市郊的一个地下黑拳馆里，原本用途是给黑帮决斗赌钱，有铁锈与鲜血沉积已久的味道，符合皇马嗜血的品味。他怀疑那些血痕中应该有自己留下的，甚至可能是大部分。  
他快到了，人行道上现在和他朝同一方向走的显然都是他的“同类人”——从球迷对俱乐部的崇拜中诞生出的神。他不是很擅长社交的人，记不住大部分俱乐部的名字，除了那些总会遇上的，在联赛或者在欧冠。

他和皇马宣泄仇恨的活动在圈内被称为“国家德比After Party”，总会有很多神来——毕竟，没几个人不喜欢看豪门倒霉。至于倒霉的是他还是皇马，没有几个神在乎。  
就像球员被问“你想去巴萨还是皇马”一样，绝大部分人的真实想法都是，“哪个都想去！去哪个无所谓！”  
“嗨！巴萨！”有人从后面拍了拍他的肩膀，是赫塔费。穿着高跟鞋让巴萨个头几乎和他一样高了，他回了一个勉强的微笑表示友好。  
“哈哈，”那家伙居然得寸进尺地用手搂过他的肩膀，一副好像跟他很熟的样子，“皇马让你穿这套去？他一定很喜欢亲手撕掉白色裙子的感觉，像折断天鹅的翅膀。”  
“不关你的事，反正你等会也会看到。”话虽这么说，虽然他们已经执行这种惩罚好几十年，但仍有一阵不舒服的感觉泛上心头。他反唇相讥：“你现在要马德里共荣？我夏天就把库库雷利拉收回来。”  
“我有买断条款。”赫塔费松开了搂住他的手，嘻嘻哈哈的表情一下子不见了。  
“我还有回购条款呢，我可以回购以后把他卖英超去，卖给你的竞争对手塞维利亚和瓦伦西亚，总之就是不给你。”  
赫塔费脸上愤怒与惊惧混杂着的表情给了他极大的满足感。  
“你还是担心自己吧，祝你过会儿被皇马操死，我还会录下来回家看。”赫塔费朝地上啐了一口。  
*  
*  
这么晚了，皇马仍能听到球场那边传来球迷的歌声，迷朦而充满激情，让他想起凯尔特神话中的爱尔兰矮妖。  
他不用掩饰自己获胜的狂喜，快三年了，他快三年没打败过巴塞罗那了。他的球迷几乎都已经对他打国家德比不抱希望，只求少输几个别让他们再看见五指山了。前年他被没有梅西的巴萨打进五个是他近十年来最虚弱的一刻，越虚弱意味着球迷越愤怒。他们这样的代表百年大球队的神不像那些挣扎在温饱边缘的小球队的神，时时刻刻要担心自己会不会死去，会不会有一日再也没有球迷支持。但他们会被球迷的愤怒所裹挟，全球上亿的球迷的感情集中在一人身上，波动起来十分可怕，比如，在输球那晚的惩罚性爱中他哭了，因为他所感受到的失望和痛苦如此强烈，某一瞬间他觉得再也没有人爱他了。

今天可不一样了，他感到自己热血上涌，全世界的球迷都在狂欢，都在大声歌颂着他的名字，都在崇拜他。巴萨给他留下的伤口在几分钟内就愈合了，残酷的九十分钟战斗几乎没有消耗他的体力，他现在有一种想剧烈运动的冲动，比如出去跑个马拉松什么的。  
再等等，很快就到午夜了，他有一整晚的精力和时间发泄在那个失败者身上。  
他在脑子里描绘巴萨跪着含住他的阴茎的样子，他射出的白色黏液沾在对方棕色头发上的样子，他绝望的叫声，他气到要咬碎牙的样子。他特别喜欢德比获胜的一点就是能居高临下地俯视那双愤恨的异色瞳，眼睛里弥漫开来的雾气能让他硬得像快石头。他会伸手掐住那个人的脖子，让他再也发不出声音，把他的头往床垫上拍，把自己耐心地一下一下撞进他身体里，他的屁股和大腿会被拍得发红，他的嗓子里会发出濒死的呜咽声。  
也许能搬出几样陈年老往事来戳一戳他的玻璃心，比如迪斯蒂法诺转会那事儿，比如11-1，比如斯坦福桥，再比如就算他有梅西还是离追上他的33个联赛冠军远得很。  
他突然觉得有点无聊。这些老黄历反反复复炒了这么久，他闭着眼睛都能知道巴萨会回复他什么：  
越位梅开二度，C罗卡西劳尔的孤独离去，两个三冠王而他一个都没有，他是世界上最美丽的球队而他只靠撒钱没有特点什么什么的……这还是只算本世纪的，扯到上世纪他们还能再互相伤害一整天。  
“在某种程度上，我好羡慕你，”他上次见面时告诉拜仁，“国内联赛当仁不让的老大，多特根本没法给你带来太多威胁，很多人眼里拜仁就是国家队。”  
拜仁脸上挂了一个挺不屑的表情，好像在说“你什么也不知道”，但随后他想起了什么，露出了一个微笑：“是啊，国家队历史上最辉煌的时期的核心一大半都是死敌球队的确实很令人不爽。”  
他其实想说的是国内球迷和联赛而不是国家队，不过，随意啦。他原本也没指望德国人理解他的感受，他太特殊了（看来，穆里尼奥带了三年确实对他性格产生了一点影响）。  
*  
*

地下拳场已经被几百个客人挤满后，巴萨才姗姗来迟。现在的地下拳场和几个小时前完全不同，伯纳乌被重新布置成了一个夜店舞厅般的地下室，放着颇具动感的拉丁舞曲，有侍者端着托盘穿梭其中，上面摆着点心与香槟酒杯。座椅都被移去，场地偏暗，一束射灯打在全场最明亮的中心，提醒客人这场狂欢的重头戏是什么：那里摆了一张几乎没任何装饰的简单床垫和白色床单，鲜血和汗水洒上去会更显眼。  
皇马已经在那儿了，显然已经梳洗打理过，穿着一套笔挺的西装，金发松松地绑在脑后，好像要出席金球奖颁奖典礼似的。他抬起眼看见巴萨的那一瞬间露出了一个得意而张狂的笑。  
巴萨走过人群时，神们自动让到两边，他走向皇马，周围爆发出一阵等待好戏开场的尖叫声与口哨声。  
“其实如果忽略他们极端地仇恨对方这个事实，他们现在穿得很般配。”曼联突然侧过身子对曼城说。他们两个各拿着一杯香槟站在角落里，窃窃私语。他们是一起来的，曼彻斯特直飞马德里的航班有第二人优惠活动。  
“对，”曼城赞同说，“像要开始表演天鹅湖。”  
“不过是暴力色情版本的。”曼联吃吃笑了起来。  
“每次过来见证他们这种所谓‘惩罚’都让我觉得像自己做完一次爱一样。”曼城说，“非常引起人的性致，只是我自己不会在做爱时那么粗暴，我一直都对自己的伴侣特别温柔。”  
“我不信你没在PornHub上搜过‘rough sex’，”曼联嘀咕，“话说回来，你泡过自己队里的队员吗？阿坤那么帅，瓜迪奥拉那么女神，我不信你没动心过。”  
“当然，不过我不会告诉你那是谁。”曼城笑嘻嘻地说，“我敢跟你打赌，皇马和巴萨绝对也泡过，比如我猜巴萨他深爱过克鲁伊夫。绝大多数神都泡过自家的，甚至可能泡其他人家里的。”  
“你敢动我家的，我就会给你好看。”曼联威胁道。  
“但神和人的关系不可能长久，你爱的人总会老去，然后你就会喜欢上新的年轻人。”曼城说，他的话终结了话题。

巴萨走到皇马面前，在几个小时之前他刚刚在这里被字面意义上地打死。皇马比他高十几公分，即使蹬着高跟鞋他也不得不抬起头才能直视对方的眼睛。  
但他从来不怕，他十分了解自己的异色瞳带着的摄人心魄的魅力。他挑衅式地盯紧皇马那双带着侵略欲望的，冰狼一般的眼睛，然后突然意识到，距离他第一次看见这双眼睛，已经过了一百多年。  
“跪下。”皇马命令道，他声音不大，带着一丝很难辨认出的激动的颤抖。  
他照做了，全场观众一下子安静下来，他听见了自己呼吸的声音，越来越快，越来越快。那种公开受辱的感觉开始漫过他，知道全场的神目光都集中在他身上，欣赏他的屈辱、他的脆弱、他的惊慌失措，与他短暂的精神被摧毁时的哀鸣。  
但这不是胁迫，他自愿的，他和皇马都是自愿的，所有来看的神都是自愿的。  
“我是在代表你的球迷惩罚你。”在某一次巴萨胜利后的性爱之后，他压住浑身汗水、已经耗尽力气的皇马，凑近他的耳边告诉他。皇马连挪动一根手指的力气都被他折腾没了，眼睛也无神地望着头顶上方，但他茫然地点了点头，于是巴萨知道他们对此有共识。  
失败和羞辱必须足够疼痛，他们才会有足够的动力想要打败对方，想要变得更强。对于他们代表的两个民族、两种文化、两种不同的价值观，只有世界一流强队才能令球迷满意。他们承担了几亿人的爱与崇拜，就得负起令几亿人开心的责任。  
可惜爱他们的几亿人（加在一起可能将近十亿了吧？）永远不会同时开心，总有一半人会哭泣失望伤心，而他必须用战斗保护他的信众。

“吻我的脚。”  
巴萨僵住了，他的心脏剧烈地疼了起来。  
“你听见我说的了。”皇马加重了口气。  
他知道这一切在加泰罗尼亚人心中看起来像什么，想起1714年9月11日巴塞罗那的陷落，想起了一个世纪以前国际纵队流下的鲜血，但他别无选择。  
他屏住呼吸，拼命将眼里突然涌起的雾气往回忍，麻木地弯下身子低下头去，将嘴唇贴上皇马锃亮的皮鞋，停留了几秒钟，然后直起身来。

周围的神发出了一些抽气的声音，他没有去看。  
*  
*  
在巴萨穿着他的颜色低下头吻他的脚时，他心里有一万种感情一起爆炸，其中最重要的一种——性欲——开始占据上风。  
巴萨低下头时，他卷曲的头发盖住了他的眼睛，皇马伸手抓住了他的头发将他的头拉起来。他本想先让对方给他来发口活，先操一操那张老是令他不快的嘴，但现在他改变了主意，他只想让那个人在床上绝望地扭动，像钉在箭靶上挣扎的斑鸠。  
他猛地将巴萨拉起来再甩到床上，砰地一声，巴萨吃痛地咧起嘴。  
音乐声突然提高了一个八度，充满呢喃与喘气的色气声音回荡在厅内，张力骤然绷紧。不知道是谁，很可能是马竞，往床中央扔了一把钞票，让躺倒的巴萨显得更像一个出来卖的。皇马慢慢地脱掉自己的外套、衬衫、长裤和鞋，最后是内裤，观众中有人对他的好身材发出了赞叹的声音。他在这过程中一直俯视着巴萨，盯着他深浅不一的两只眼睛，仔细观察着他小表情的变化，探究自己给他施压的目的是否达到——巴萨的胸口上下起伏，头饰松了掉在地上，柔软卷曲的棕发散落在肩上与白色床单上，十分惹眼。随着他衣服一件件脱掉，巴萨双腿颤抖的幅度变大了，他非常满意。  
他爬上床，将巴萨的身子翻过去，让他脸朝下埋进被单中，他拽住他被白色丝袜包裹的脚踝，把他的双腿使劲掰开，手指一用力，将布料“兹拉“一声撕碎了，一路裂到他的臀缝，露出小洞来。  
巴萨狠狠地抖了一下。肉色的肌肤从白色布料的裂缝中挤出来，随着他的动作摇晃，色情得他连吞了几口口水。他自己的硬物已经被前液弄得湿哒哒的了，手指随便插入对方体内扩张了一下就把自己送了进去。  
巴萨发出一声被压抑住的尖叫，而他差点被挤压的快感逼得哼出声来。他捅进了一条非常逼仄的小道，移动困难，有些吃痛，但他明白这是由于自己没有仔细扩张也没用套或者润滑剂，无所谓，这样给对方带来的痛感最强烈。他停了一两秒钟，等着逼仄感散去一些后，一巴掌拍在对方屁股上，开始运动起来。

这种感觉，比他记忆里的还要熟悉。巴萨比他想的更虚弱，他发现，跟以前相比起来，这回对方可以说真正没有一丝一毫的抵抗，任由他摆布，漂亮健美的腿像瘫痪了一般一动不动。可以说是字面意义上地被他操进了床垫里。  
倒也能理解，皇马在复仇的快感与一波波积累的热浪之外分出一点脑筋想，不到两个月内乱三次他自己也很少经历。  
一开始巴萨还跟以前几次一样咬住嘴唇死不出声，但不到三分钟他就已经筋疲力尽，牙齿咬不住嘴唇，也关不住从喉咙里逃逸出来的声音，唾液滴在了床单上，与汗水混在一起。  
他顺着裂缝把巴萨身上还剩的布料统统撕掉，上面沾着不知是谁的汗水，已经大部分都被染成深色。对方雌伏着，除了背部一些轻微的起伏与偶尔发出的声音，几乎辨认不出他还活着。  
皇马有些不满地摇了摇头。他得做点什么，他得最完美地享受他的胜利。  
“知道吗，背入是原始社会里主人操奴隶的姿势，”他调整好呼吸后假装不经意地说出。  
他没听见巴萨的回答，因为晚会正在渐渐进入到合适的气氛中。热烈张扬，带有狂欢性质，台下的神，由利物浦带头，开始唱起歌扭动起身子蹦起来，唱出的歌和着巴萨每一次被操进身体所发出的尖叫。夜晚燥热，神们在寻找合适的一夜情床伴，观众们在阴暗的角落里相互抚摸，射灯来回照射着，他们不再是全场唯一的焦点，但每个神在经过时都会假装不小心将酒液泼一些到他们的身上，这很辣，太火辣了，音乐与光影组成光怪陆离的画面，皇马感到自己的理智正在溶解在那些酒液里。  
他随手捡起几张散落的纸币卷成团，强行塞进巴萨的嘴里，禁止他再发出那样挑逗诱惑的声音。但他俯下身那一刻有些忍不住，他伸出舌头，舔去淋在巴萨背上的香槟，酒液与汗珠与他的嘴唇亲密接触，这几乎能被算作爱抚的举动，而身下的那具身体从未颤抖得如此剧烈。  
*  
*  
我要死了。

这是巴萨今晚第二次产生这样的想法，上一次他是真的被打死了，这一回他可能因为缺氧而死。  
但他感觉皇马在吻他，这一定是错觉，他们的性中只有羞辱与暴力，他们从未接吻。他们的嘴是用来撕咬对方的，是用来伤害与反击的。他们代表着他们的人民，几百年前，他们的祖辈们拿着刀剑和盾牌捍卫民族的尊严，几百年后，他们就用这小小的足球在球场上进行着无声的较量。  
那一瞬间很短，他更加确定那是自己的错觉了，因为下一刻皇马的手就掐住了他的脖子，更多的痛苦，对，这才是他所熟悉的皇马，和皇马带给他的东西。  
他在窒息中高潮了，他手脚痉挛，酒精与性爱的快感让他在梦境与现实中来回摇晃。周围人影憧憧，皇马喘着粗气，站起身来抽身而退，隐没在黑暗之中。他翻过身来茫然地盯着耀眼的射灯，不顾灯照出他脸上明显的泪痕。刚刚的某一瞬间他认为他触及了性爱中的某种真实，但不太清楚那是关于他自己的、关于皇马的还是关于他们之间无穷无尽的El Clasico的。  
晚会结束了，过足瘾的神们三三两两地散去，在拉玛西亚为他披上衣服之前，他忽然想起那个关于请皇马喝杯咖啡的提议。  
*  
*  
七天后。  
巴萨跟着球迷的大潮走进安菲尔德，为了避免事端，他还在球场外的小贩那儿买了条利物浦的围巾披着。  
他是一个人来的，没带拉玛西亚，也没打电话约曼城出去玩。曼城正在养精蓄锐，准备打皇马，他不能去打扰他。  
比赛过程太激烈了，他看得目不转睛，在利物浦把总比分扳成2:1后，他把自己的大腿掐出了一道紫痕。周围观众跳起来疯狂大喊，YNWA的歌声飘荡在每个角落，他尽量隐蔽地捂住耳朵，心中暗暗感激邻座倒是挺安静。

但二十分钟后，当莫拉塔踢进第三个球，他用尽平生最大的自制力才没跳起来鼓掌，但有人替他做了：在一片惊恐的“oh no”中，邻座的戴着很低的帽子的人跳了起来，朝天空打了一拳。巴萨无意中瞥了他一眼，突然一阵恐慌攫住了他：那个人的金发他再熟悉不过。  
操，这太尴尬了。现在比赛进行中，他是不太可能在不引起注意的情况下逃跑的。而且他马上发现自己除了一条利物浦围巾外没有任何能拿来掩饰面容的东西，也许该学学亚洲人赶紧戴起口罩（虽然，病毒这种东西不会影响到他）。  
在比赛剩下的几分钟内，克洛普如坐针毡，巴萨也是。他命令自己把视线集中在西蒙尼身上，看着他如同屁股着火般在场边跳来跳去，从而避免对上邻座的那位的目光。他无比确定皇马肯定一早就认出了他，但还是闷声不响地坐到他身边，跟他一起看完了一场精彩的比赛。许多复杂的情绪涌上心头，其他的神一直都说他有些迷糊……他呆愣在那儿，比赛结束的哨声响起很久后，他仍望着抱成一团庆祝的马竞球员们若有所思。  
“伤透心了，是吧？”皇马嘲笑的声音响起，他这才发现周围的球迷已经走光了，周围几十米内只剩他和皇马两个人。  
“回西班牙后，想一起出去喝一杯吗？”他突然问，声音很小，但足够让皇马听见。  
皇马站了起来，盯着他，脸上的表情是完完全全的迷惑，他们在尖刻讽刺与互相攻击之外很少很少，除非绝对必须，讨论其他东西：“为什么？喝什么？”  
“不为什么，”巴萨很快地说，“喝什么你可以决定，不过我个人倾向咖啡。让我们可以有机会……聊一聊。”  
皇马张开嘴，看起来还想问什么东西，然后又闭上了。  
“好吧，”他最终说，“时间地点？在我队比赛日之外我都有时间。”  
END  
（1）这句话出自皮尔洛自传，他差一点转会皇马那一章，（下一章是他差点转会巴萨……感觉他写这本书完全没有在意米兰球迷感受233）我感觉实在形容得过于准确，忍不住拿来用了。


End file.
